


Pillow Fort Virginity

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, and then a touch of angsty feelings, but also cuddles, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: Hiccup has never chilled in a pillow fort before, which had to remedied immediately according to Jack.





	Pillow Fort Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the HiJack chat at discord, I don't remember who sparked this particular idea, sorry :p

**J** ack held up the delicately constructed ‘roof’ of Fort Awesome. Yes, that was the name. The sign right out front said so.

“Come on in, your Hiccupness.”

“Really? This doesn’t seem all that stable to be honest,” Hiccup mumbled as he crawled between the couch on his right, and two chairs on his left. “You should have weighed down the blanket right outside to-”

“Okay I’m gonna stop you right there, Buttercup. I’m taking your pillow fort virginity here. You are like the John Snow of pillow forts, while you are talking to the _king_ -” Jack gestured to himself. “-so leave your engineering degree at the door and get comfortable or so help me God.”

Hiccup laughed and obliged, crawling all the way inside. He twisted and turned a little, careful not to collapse anything.

“Besides,” Jack continued. “Some instability is part of the charm. What fun would this be if there was no risk of getting burried beneath the blankets and choke to death?”

“Charming.” THUNK!

“What was that?” Jack asked, peering at the chairs and pillows surrounding them, ready to save his precious fort.

“I threw my leg outside,” Hiccup replied with a giggle. “Don’t worry, I didn’t break anything. I think.” He proceeded to lie down on his back, extending an arm so Jack could cuddle up. Maneuvering was both difficult and amazing in the massive mass of pillows that Jack had gathered from all around the house. He was surprised there even were this many pillows to be honest.

Jack cuddled up to his friend, lying on his side, half-draping himself over Hiccup. Their legs entwined, and Jack had to agree that leaving the plastic leg outside was a good call.

“Maximum cuddle potential achieved,” Jack mumbled when he was comfortable. His head was on Hiccup’s shoulder, his arm resting across Hic’s chest, and his torso was pressed up against his friend. We’ll just not speak of his _other arm_ , for it is a known law of cuddles that only one arm at a time can have a position that allows effective blood circulation.

He had at least ten minutes before his fingers would start tingling though, so all was good. Very good, in fact.

“Fuck, Hiccup, I missed you so much.”

The other stayed silent for a while, as Jack just listened to his breathing. He sighed softly, inhaling Hiccup’s scent. It was different from when he left. Probably new laundry detergent. But the thing that made Hiccup smell like Hiccup was still there too.

Familiar.

Loved.

Missed.

When his friend spoke, it was just a whisper, and Jack could the voice vibrating in Hiccup’s chest.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You had to go. But I’m so glad you’re back.”

More silence.

“I missed you.”

“You better,” Jack replied with a grin. “I missed you too.”

In all honesty, Jack didn’t know how long Hiccup would be back. He might leave again in a few mere months to his next adventure, for Hiccup wasn’t the person to sit still. He was too afraid of the answer to ask the question.

But in this pillow fort of theirs, pressed up together amidst pillows and blankets and the occasional plush, time was endless. Here, they could cuddle together for what seemed like an eternity, to catch up on each other. Here, there was no leaving. Except maybe to refill their thermos with hot chocolate.

Jack lifted his head and looked at the brunet. Their eyes met, and Jack smiled fondly. He strained and lifted himself a little so he could _just_ reach Hiccup’s face, placing a little kiss on his chin.

Hiccup looked down, seemingly considering something for a moment. Then he moved around a little and pressed his lips gingerly against Jack’s. Nothing big or overly sexual. Just cute and tender and soft and other such adjectives.

Seemingly satisfied, Hiccup lay back down, resting his head on a fluffy mass once more, while Jack settled in again too, just like before. Only now he had a little blush on his cheeks and a not so little smile on his lips.

“Still love you,” Hiccup whispered.

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
